The present invention is related to an anticentrifugal active lateral suspension apparatus for railway vehicles comprising a body, two bogies placed in proximity of the body ends and vertical and lateral suspension means between the body and the two bogies, wherein the said apparatus comprises means for balancing the non-compensated centrifugal acceleration along a railway curve, including fluid pressure jacks interposed transversally between the body and the opposite sides of each bogie, valve means for connecting alternatively said jacks with a source of fluid under pressure, and transducer means for detecting the non-compensated centrifugal acceleration and generating corresponding piloting signals for the said valve means so as to apply, by means of the said jacks, a force contrasting the centrifugal force acting on the body.
Known apparatuses of the above mentioned type, currently installed on board railway vehicles with anticentrifugal lateral suspension, employ generally complex and scarcely reliable transducers, and related control systems which are quite approximative as far as the piloting operations of the valve means by the piloting signals are concerned, in terms both of amount and promptness of adjustment. Moreover, those systems are hugely and negatively affected by the jerks of the vehicle during travel.